Crucify my love
by Caca-chan the Almighty
Summary: I. don't. Have. A. Summary. GADS! It has Lance/Scott, tho. o.O
1. Crucify my Love.

Crucify my love

Author's Note: Yes folks, Caca-chan the Almighty hath brought forth unto you another mediocre fanfiction! This one, my fine feathered friends, is about the mysterious Scott Summers. As you may know from my Author's bio, I am currently infatuated with Scott's head. ::grabs Scott's head and begins petting it::

Scott: For the love of all that is holy, help meee.

I considered my patriotic duty… thing (of DOOM) to write a songfic for the head I love most. The song, by the way, is Crucify my Love by X-Japan.As usual, I don't own X-men:Evolution, X-Japan, and…uh…sporks! (And for this, you should be glad) As much as I probably deserve it, don't flame me, my self-esteem is just too low.If you don't like Scott/Lance, don't read the fic, it's that easy. 

::continues petting Scott's head lovingly/evilly(you decide)::

Oh, and if you don't thing "swung" is a word, too bad. I just used it in this story.

Now gather around, chidlins, and I shall you a tale…

Scott looked into his mirror and put a hand to his face It was three o'clock in the morning and he couldn't get to sleep, as always. To make matters worse, he had semester exams in the morning. Great.Lately he had been thinking about the man he loved who, predictably, was his mortal enemy: Lance Alvers. 'Twas he who was the source of his insomnia. 

Because Lance was his enemy, Scott had to crucify his love because he knew it was so blind. Plus, if he crucified his love, maybe it would set him free. Maybe. Scott never knew that love could see a color until he found himself falling for Lance Alvers. Or maybe he knew, but didn't trust his gut, which was always the case. 

Scott stood up and put on a shirt over his bare chest. He was still in his boxers, but that didn't matter. As hard as everyone slept, Scott knew he wouldn't be embarrassed. He opened his door and started walking to the doors that opened up to the grounds. One didn't have to worry about alarms, a person could walk about 10 meters out before any alarms went off if he stepped wisely.

All of a sudden, Scott could feel the heartache swing in him. It swung so hard, he could feel it inside and out and wondered if his body was lurching as if it were at sea. A bitter grin formed on his face as he saw some strange humor in his last thoughts. A/N: it sounds like he's killing himself o.O

The wind started crying, and Scott was popped out of his thoughts and he did what he set out to do: before the wind settled down, Scott Summers said his silent goodbyes to Lance Alvers of the Brotherhood. 

For months Scott had tried to learn, tried to find a way to reach out for an eternity with Lance.Whenever he found a possible answer, he wondered if it was forever, or just for a lifetime. It was always just a mere lifetime. 

Lance was miles away, and somehow, Scott knew thing would be easier that way. He knew he could live with the pain (As he had done so many times before), and he had no reason to cry. 

It was getting chilly and Scott was actually getting tired, so he headed back to the welcoming doors of the institute. As he walked along, Scott knew that loneliness would cloud his skies, but he would eventually be able to clear the clouds away.

There was still one question that still ripped through his mind, though: Is it a crime to love? 

Scott shrugged and opened the doors to the institute he had just crucified his love for.

Authors Note: I know this isn't really angst, but I just LOVE the word angst! Angstangstangstangstangstangst! ^_^ 


	2. Lyrics to Crucify my love.

CRUCIFY MY LOVE 

CRUCIFY MY LOVE 

Crucify my love   
If my love is blind   
Crucify my love   
If it sets me free   
Never know Never trust   
That love should see a color   
Crucify my love   
If it should be that way

Swing the heartache   
Feel it inside out   
When the wind cries   
I'll say good-bye   
Tried to learn Tried to find   
To reach out for eternity   
Where's the answer   
Is this forever

Like a river flowing to the sea A/N:I couldn't find a way to fit this into the story, Gomenne.  
You'll be miles away, and I will know   
I know I can deal with the pain   
No reason to cry 

Til the loneliness shadows the sky   
I'll sailing down and I will know A/N: see previous A/N  
I know I can clear clouds away   
Oh Is it a crime to love 


End file.
